


Oceans

by Ellebelles



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellebelles/pseuds/Ellebelles
Summary: Lilli Andrews tells the story of Namor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lilli is an oc and basically none of this story is cannon. A few other characters show up, but these are the only important ones.

I think I should stop avoiding it and explain this mess. Cause, growing up, this is the last place you’d expected me to be. I grew up with both parents. They had met when my mom was doing experiments for the government (legal, safe ones, of course). My dad was a young sergeant and was stationed right outside the facility. I guess they kinda started talking and eventually fell in love. I guess my mom’s older brother wasn’t too fond of my dad and kinda pulled away. So, ripped almost in half, the family continued like that. So I was always near my mom and my dad was with us whenever he could be. So we were happy. Life continued and soon I was a big sister. I had friends in our small Oklahoma town. That was for fourteen years. Then, after finishing the eighth grade, an unforeseen plot twist gave me the worst and best summer of my life…


End file.
